legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyrims Unique Treasures Room
If you have the Skyrims Unique Treasures mod loaded along with Legacy, an extra room will be added to the Hall of Oddities to house most of these treasures. Below is a list of all displayable items from the mod from left to right. 'Hallway' 'Main Room' Non-displayable items The following items from the mod do not have a display in the museum in V4 or older, but with a mod like , you can place them in the museum yourself. They will not count as a display though, it is purely cosmetic. Except for the Banjo, all these items are only available with the Full version of the mod. Each of these items were given a display in the V5 release of the mod, located in the Hall of Oddities Room. They have all been relocated to new hidden locations. *Alien Console: In . *Banjo : , leaning in the corner. *Black Ninja Doll: In . *Blue Ninja Doll : In . *Collectible Arena Plate : in , on a shelf. *Collectible Battlespire Plate : , on a small table on the top floor. *Collectible Bloodmoon Plate : , when you enter it is to the right on a cupboard. *Collectible Daggerfall Plate : , on a dresser in the sleeping quarters. *Collectible Morrowind Plate : , in the main dining area. *Collectible Oblivion Plate : in the Docks, on a barrel on the lower deck. *Collectible Redguard Plate : , on a crate on the lower level. *Collectible Skyrim Plate : , upper floor on a small, square table. *Collectible Tribunal Plate : , on barrel behind stairway on the bottom level. *Green Ninja Doll : In . *Knights of the Nine Plate: in , on dresser on the top floor. *Red Ninja Doll : Inside the . *Shivering Isles Plate : in , on a bottom shelf by some Nord Mead. SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Tanto': *'Galaxy Sword': *'Akaviri Honorblade': *'Kurosaki Sword': *'Ninjato': *'Ronin Sword': *'Butterfly Sword': *'Oblivion Dagger': *'Unique Tomahawk': *'Unique Hook Sword': *'Unique Naginata': *'Unique Guan Dao': *'Battle Arm Sword': *'Unique Kama': *'Sai': *'S.H.A.R.K.': *'Unique Executioner Great Axe': *'Unique Topaz Wine Glass': *'Unique Lime Emerald Wine Glass': *'Unique Daedra Drink': *'Unique Dremora Kiss': *'Unique Daedra Love': *'Unique Daedra Blood': *'Dremora's Belt': *'Unique Sexy Beast': *'Unique Oblivion Girl': *'Unique Dremora Gold': *'Aquamarine Wine Glass': *'Unique Crystal Wine Glass': *'Unique Fire Opal Wine Glass': *'Unique Emerald Wine Glass': *'Unique Pink Sapphire Wine Glass': *'Ruby Wine Glass': *'Unique Tanzenite Wine Glass': *'Unique Blue Sapphire Wine Glass': *'Unique Ruby Troll Skull': *'Unique Crystal Skull': *'Unique Pink Sapphire Skull': *'Unique Ruby Human Skull': *'Unique Ice Skull': *'Green Emerald Skull': *'Unique Blue Emerald Skull': *'Unique Bloody Skull': *'Leviathan Garnet': *'Unique Leviathan Sapphire': *'Unique Leviathan Diamond': *'Unique Leviathan Emerald': *'Unique Leviathan Ruby': *'Unique Leviathan Amethyst': *'Unique Hooka Pipe': *'Unique Clavicus Vile Figurine': *'Unique Golden Dibella Statue': *'Unique Nocturnal Figurine': *'Falmer Figurine': *'Unique Bear Figurine': *'Unique Elk Figurine': *'Unique Cow Figurine': *'Unique Sabre Cat Figurine': *'Mammoth Staff of Fire Ball': *'Unique Frost Dragon Figurine': *'Unique Alduin Statue': *'Unique Bronze Dragon Figurine': *'Unique Swamp Dragon Figurine': *'Unique Dahviing Statue': *'Leviathan Morganite Stone': *'Unique Solid Gold Candlestick': *'Unique Crystal Ball': *'Unique Invisible Daedra Head in a Jar': *'Unique Mysterious Skull': *'Wabbajack Wand': *'Worldstone': *'Unique Sailing Ship in a Bottle': *'Unique Drinking Horn': *'Gemstone Pitcher': *'Genie Lamp': *'Unique Ship in a Bottle': *'Unique Gemstone Goblet': *'Unique Golden Candlestick': *'Unique Golden Inkwell': *'Golden Quill': *'Unique Crown': *'Unique Tusk Fragment': *'Unique Jeweled Horn': *'Scepter of Banishment': *'Unique Blood Soul Gem': *'Unique Golden Ladel': *'Unique Hammered Copper Cup': *'Unique Copper Goblet': *'Unique Flagon': *'Unique Gold Model Ship': *'Gold Plate': *'Unique Golden Fork': *'Unique Golden Knife': *'Unique Hammered Copper Goblet': *'Golden Bowl': *'Gemstone Urn': *'Unique Gold Plate 2': *'Golden Tankard': *'Unique Golden Apple': *'Unique Cannon': , on the big table with the map. Must be stolen. Fort Pale Pass, in a small room on the ground floor on top of a map on the table, next to a wooden chest. *'Unique Meteorite': *'Unique Gold Nugget': *'Gold Human Hand': *'Unique Hammered Copper Pot 4': *'Unique Hammered Copper Bowl 2': *'Unique Hammered Copper Jug 2': *'Unique Hammered Copper Urn 1': *'Unique Hammered Copper Bowl 1': *'Unique Hammered Copper Pot 1': *'Unique Hammered Copper Urn 2': *'Unique Hammered Copper Jug 1': *'Unique Hammered Copper Pot 2': *'Unique Hammered Copper Pot 3': *'Unique Hammered Copper Jug 3': *'Unique Executioners War Axe': *'Rainbow Butterfly in a Jar': *'Unique Love Bug in a Jar': *'Unique Stinkbug in a Jar': *'Unique Pink Glofly in a Jar': *'Unique Golden Headdress': *'Unique Psaltery': *'Unique Traditional Lute': *'Unique 10 String Harp': *'Unique Bongo Drum': *'Unique 20 String Harp Guitar': *'Tenor Recorder': *'Unique Golden Horn': *'Unique Wood Flute': *'Unique Pan Flute': *'Unique Dovakin Drum': *'Unique Cornamuse': *'Unique Upright Harp': es:Habitación de los Tesoros Category:Hall of Oddities Category:Gallery